


He is

by jhengchie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is<br/>Jongyu<br/><i>She is </i> was released but the special person that Jonghyun wanted to join him in the showcase was nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He is ... mad

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my tweets with @rei_MVP, we spazz a lot about Jongyu in twitter and this is long overdue

SM entertainment dropped the bomb already, the unexpected bright yellow teaser flooded every SHINee fansites and blogs that it was impossible to miss. Jonghyun run a nervous hand on his hair as he was being styled for his live showcase. Unlike the previous solo that he had, he had invited all oh his members and Minho was going to be the MC. Of course he was expecting his boyfriend to come and cheer for him, besides, it’ll be their debut anniversary too so it is only fitting that everyone joined him in this event, no buts.

 

He knew the others would come a little later in the show to _surprise_ him sort of, and to give Shawols a good treat but he didn’t expect only two people waving happily to the crowd, as usual, it was Jinki who was missing.

 

His solo debut was understandable, it was work related and he wouldn’t hold grudges with his Leeteuk hyung for dragging Jinki out of the country, but this time around? He’s mad.

 

That is why Jinki found himself alone while walking towards the airport doors. He was feeling black as the clothes he wore and he knew he messed up big time for not attending his boyfriend’s showcase, and this was planned months before.

 

Jonghyun was sour with Jinki so he kept his distance and the poor leader has to let the anger simmer down before he explains himself, because he knew Jonghyun would only get angrier if he tried to persuade him.

 

“Look Jjong, baby. Listen.” Jinki said as they dropped their bags inside their shared hotel room but Jonghyun made a beeline to the door and avoided the leader. Jinki sighed but what else could he do?

 

“Hey Jonghyun hyung.” Taemin greeted in the hallway and Jonghyun glared at him. “No need to get all sour at me.” Taemin said then slung his arm around Jonghyun and dragged him towards his and Minho’s shared room.

 

“Hi hyung!” Minho greeted while Key just nodded, returning to his phone conversation with Woohyun, assuring him that he’ll be hosting M Countdown by Thursday.

 

“Don’t be so mad at Jinki hyung, he was really ready to go with us to the showcase but something urgent came up.” Taemin said and Jonghyun raised a brow. “he cried really hard.” Taemin said and Key joined them on the bed as he finished his call.

 

“Jinki hyung never cried that easily and you know that, but the old man did cry, hard, like Tokyo dome tears.” Key emphasized and Jonghyun pouted at them.

 

“You better talk to him, you don’t want to worry shawols about you two fighting.” Minho added and Jonghyun nodded, thanked them and left the room with Key who returned to his own hotel room shared with their manager.

 

When Jonghyun entered the hotel room, Jinki was already in his change of clothes and ready to go to the venue for their concert. “We need to get read in an hour.” Jinki reminded him and Jonghyun sighed, he couldn’t stay mad at the person he loved the most.

 

“Tae,  told me that you cried.” Jonghyun said and Jinki pouted for a  few seconds before he smiled and nodded, knowing that Jonghyun isn’t mad at him.

 

“Yeah, I really really wanted to go but something urgent came up.” Jinki started.

 

“Is it more important than my showcase?” Jonghyun asked and Jinki sighed a little louder than he would have wished.

 

“Leeteuk hyung called me last minute and asked for help.” Jinki said and Jonghyun was starting to get bitter with his sunbae. “He’s Overseas to film something and thus he could not host Sukira for three days.” Jinki said as he interlaced their fingers and he kissed Jonghyun’s knuckle. “Kangin hyung was supposed to substitute for him but, a DUI issue popped up.” Jinki said and Jonghyun gasped.

 

“I heard.” Jonghyun frowned, it was a sad knews because Kangin is a really supportive hyung to them.

 

“Leeteuk asked me to host the program tomorrow. We had an impromptu and urgent meeting that I had to attend. I am really sorry Jjong.” Jinki said and kissed his lover’s cheek. “I really wanted to go and cheer you up.” Jinki ended and Jonghyun was tearing up.

  
“You’re gonna be a special DJ for Sukira? On our debut anniversary? Hyung, that is awesome.” Jonghyun uttered and Jinki kissed him on the lips. “you should’ve told me sooner, I was this close to hating Leeteuk hyung.” Jonhyun announced but Jinki just laughed.

 

“Go change, we have to go soon.” Jinki said and Jonghyun rushed to change his clothes for the event later on.

 

“You need to give me a wink later on.” Jonghyun said as he emerged from the bathroom and Jinki was smiling as he extended a hand to Jonghyun and led him out of their room.


	2. He is... inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did those inspiration for his creative works comes from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise to write a follow up fic when Jonghyun wins so.. yepp.. here it is ~congrats Jonghyun and Shawols

Jonghyun  is a talented idol no doubt, and his second album is a proof of that. He smiled as he looked at the skyline from his hotel room, remembering the pearl aqua sea that made this performance memorable.  He grinned remembering everything that had led to this moment; from the small notes to hums, that turned into lyrics and full blown songs.

 

Many had asked him what inspired his songs, but he had given vague answers, like the moon or the date he wrote it. He never really gave the source of his inspiration, no one knew what or more specifically who gave him the infinite source of ideas, and that is a secret he wanted to keep with him in his grave.

 

Jonghyun chuckled, because his secret was easy to decipher, a shipper may have even decoded his little cryptic message at one point of their analysis. He’ll give them kudos for the effort, and probably some selcas if given the chance. But he knew that they’ll probably be happier if he gave them fanservice instead.

 

“What are you thinking?” Jonghyun turned to see his boyfriend in a white t-shirt and some track pants. Jonghyun smiled and shook his head, his hyung was super adorable and sexy and all positives when he drops the act as Onew and just be Jinki,  his boyfriend.

 

“Nothing.” Jonghyun replied and Jinki grinned at him.

 

“nah, come here.” Jinki gestured and Jonghyun laughed and went over to the leader and the older wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s smaller body.

 

They sat on the bed and cuddled, warmth spreading between their entangled bodies. Jinki kissed Jonghyun’s cheek and it made the composer smile wide.

 

‘Happy 8th anniversary baby.” Jinki said and Jonghyun grinned and kissed Jinki on the lips.

 

‘Happy 8th anniversary hyung.” Jonghyun said happily.

 

Jonghyun felt at ease, this is something they rarely do with their conflicting schedules. He knew SHINee will continue to go stronger but with their solo schedules, it’s getting hard to get quality time with each other. He took a deep breath and inhaled Jinki’s scent, a manly scent that he had loved for so long.

 

“I know Jjong.” Jinki spoke while he ran his fingers on Jonghyun’s sakura hair.

 

“What hyung?” Jonghyun asked as he shifted his body to face the leader.

 

“Your songs.” Jinki smiled and Jonghyun gasped before smiling.

“Really?” Jonghyun asked with wide eyes.

 

“Think brows?” Jinki asked, kissing Jonghyun’s cheek. “Small eyes.” Jinki then  kissed Jonghyun’s nose. “Pouty lips?” Jinki then kissed him on the lips.

 

Jonghyun laughed and pulled Jinki into a passionate kiss.  “You got me.” Jonghyun said and they fell on the bed, smiling hard that their faces hurt.

 

“I love you Jonghyun.” Jinki said and Jonghyun blushed as he replied a sincere I love you, before they drifted to sleep.

 

Jonghyun’s heart was full, his hands lying on the soft cotton shirt that Jinki wore. THe whiteness of the cloth matched Jinki’s pale skin and showed how toned his body is. He snickered as he snuggled closer, he would never tell how he came up with White Shirt, it was all fond memories to him and intimate while we are at it.

 

 

“You wrote it after that night?” Jinki mumbled and Jonghyun looked at Jinki who had his eyes closed.

 

“what hyung?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“White Shirt.” Jinki mumbled sleepily and Jonghyun chuckled, resting his head on Jinki’s shoulder while Jinki held him closer to his body.

 

“You look good in it hyung. Always.” Jonghyun said and Jinki chuckled softly.

 

“It’s been too long Jjong, we need to inspire you more.” Jinki said and Jonghyun blushed.

 

“I am always inspired hyung, always has been.” Jonghyun replied and Jinki hummed in agreement.

 

He is inspired because he loved someone who is extraordinary; a man who had accepted him wholly, did things he wanted to do for the sake of doing it and loving him because he is who he is. He wished he could tell the whole world who inspired him, tell them who his muse is, and how he was always taken care off, but this is enough, Jinki is enough. As long as he has Jinki, he’ll be inspired, he’ll be creative, he’ll be loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out a bit angsty but you get the idea ^^ More wins… more fics.. so let’s go guys~


	3. He is ... grateful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if he stands alone on stage, he is grateful to be part of SHINee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s like history is repeating itself ~ hahah well, I will not back out on a promise so therefore, for JJong’s 2nd win… tah dah

Jonghyun sighed as he handed the leader his clothes to pack for the trip to Paris. It was unfortunate that he’ll miss this one, but with so little time to promote his album, he can’t throw tantrums or miss a single promotion.

It’ll be lonely without them, even more without Jinki, but he has to be happy knowing that SHINee has maintained their status even after 8 years. Jinki noticed the sigh that escaped Jonghyun and it made the elder stop and wrap an arm around the younger as he kissed his temple.

 

“We’ll celebrate when we get home” Jinki promised and Jonghyun smiled a bit.

“Enjoy Paris hyung, take care of the kids.” Jonghyun said. “Watch out for Key’s outrageous excuses to go to every fashion boutique, Minho’s football addiction and Taemin’s need for adventure.” Jonghyun reminded him and the leader nodded.

“they might need to take care of me.” Jinki said, nuzzling his nose on Jonghyun’s neck. “I might get homesick and miss you too much.” Jinki replied and Jonghyun chuckled.

“silly hyung.” Jonghyun laughed then pushed the leader off of him. “Finish that so we can cuddle on the bed.” He said and Jinki merely nodded as he rushed his packing.

\---- 

“Are you seriously going to wear that hyung?” Key asked as he eyed thee black long sleeved shirt, faded black shorts and a green snap back.

“It’s comfortable.” Jinki replied.

“Or you miss Jonghyun hyung too much to use his pyjamas.” Taemin remarked and he received a pillow to the face courtesy of Jonghyun while Minho erupted in singing Pillow Talk in the background.

“Whatever, this monstrosity of an outfit is too much, don’t go near me.” Key sashayed and Jinki laughed.

“I told you not to wear them.” Jonghyun pouted and Jinki kissed the pout away.

“I will wear whatever I want to wear. I love these on me just as much as they are on, or off, you.” Jinki replied and Jonghyun laughed.

“Please reserve the cheesiness for another day, we need to leave.” Minho announced. “Good luck on today’s broadcast! We will celebrate your wins when we return!” Minho chirped jus at Taemin pushed him outside of the dorm.

”I will! Have a safe flight!” Jonghyun chirped and kissed Jinki on the lips. “break a leg hyung.” Jonghyun reminded the leader who leaned and captured Jonghyun’s lips.

“Go all in Jjong.” He said and Jonghyun laughed as he pushed the leader away.

 

“You did not use Monsta X song for a cheesy line!” Jonghyun raised a brow but laughed, waving as Jinki exited the dorm.

“neo Yeopoda!” Jinki made bunny ears just as the doors closed and Jonghyun smiled at his adorable boyfriend.

\--- 

It is quite lonesome to promote as a solo artist when you have been with a bunch of guys for 8 years, but Jonghyun manages it well. He could never truly say or express how grateful he was to be placed in a group with the other 4, and to be loved by his leader way beyond what he had expected. He knew words can never be enough, but he still tries to convey it the best he could.

When his name was announced as the winner for show champion, he was ecstatic, he was thankful and mostly, he was grateful.

He was grateful for being given such a chance to show his music with enthusiasm and passion, and he was grateful for the love and support every shawols gave to him. But most importantly, he was grateful for his members and his Jinki hyung, because he knew, even when they are not next to him, they are always cheering for him and are genuinely happy for him.

“The members are going overseas for a schedule” Jonghyun said, looking at the camera with joyful eyes. “I won number one!” He said with a smile and everyone cheered.

He is truly grateful for all the love he is getting, whether it’s the fanchants or the wins that Shawols worked hard to give him, or the support from his members, sunbae and hoobae that appreciated him; or just because when the plane landed in Paris, he received a message from Jinki, a selca of the leader whose eyes were like crescents as he smiled and a finger heart extended to him give him love. 

“I love you too.” He typed back and goes back to his radio program enthusiastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is turning into a domestic fluff… anyway… I hope you like this one ^^  
> It’s a little sad that SHINee is in Paris while Jjong is stuck at home.. but they’ll cope… hopefully

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, did you guys remember my fic series for Jjong’s solo debut and I promised a fic each for each win of Jjong? Well guess what, I will do that again ^^ I promise that for every win SHE IS got, I will write drabbles/ficlets, all-kill and I will write another smut ^^


End file.
